everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Calling all the monsters
Calling all the monsters is the 10th episode of School of Fairytales Transcript Theme Song Alex: Where at Monster High? Sparky: Yep, where ever monster is unique. Nicky: Hat-tastic. Owen: Well, let's stop standing here & explore.(walks into the school) Alex: Owen is right.(follows Owen) Rocky: Let's do it.(goes after) Julian: This place could use some serious redecorating.(walks to doors) Alex: This place is amazing. Nicky: Cheese & crackers, you're very hairy. Harry: Thanks, my name's Harry. Julian: How eye-ronic. Cyclops: Not funny, dude. Alex: (walks up) Excuse him, he left his manors back in our world. Sparky: Let me introduce you guys to my friends. Fang: I'm fang, grandson of Dracula. Cleo: Cleo De Nile II, daughter of Cleo De Nile. Rocky: You have the same name as your mom? Cleo: But I'm the second. Owen: Uh-huh. Fishy: I'm Fishy Blue, son of Lagoona blue. Poltergeist: I'm Poltergeist Hauntington, son of Ari Hauntington. Alex: I love Ari, she's my idol, so is Catty Noir. Sparky: And you've already met Harry Wolf. Harry: Son of Clawdeen Wolf. Rocky: I like your outfit. Harry: Thanks, I'm a fashionista just like my mom. Rocky: Me too. "Bell rings" Sparky: It's lunch time. Owen: Good, I'm starving. Cut to creep-a-teria: Fang: Welcome to the creep-a-teria. Alex: The creep-a-teria? Fishy: Yeah. Nicky: Wow. Owen: This food looks disgusting. Julian: That's something that I agree with. Alex: Are those eyeballs. Rocky: Ew! Owen: I thought you were feeding us food, not poison. Cleo: Guess you guys eat other things where you come from. Rocky: Yeah, Ever After High would never have this stuff. Alex: It's ok guys, I'll just use my magic to give us something that won't kill us. Julian: Please do. Alex: We can't eat this dude, give us some Ever After food.(casts spell) "Food appears on table" Owen: Finally, something edible."sits down & starts stuffing face" Sparky: "picks up magic mirror" Ooh shiny. (drops mirror) Oops, hopefully that wasn't important. Cut to Later that day: Rocky: I think we had enough at Monster High. Headless: It was nice having you here. Owen: It was nice being here. Julian: Until you served us poisonous food. Rocky: Julian! Alex: Time to use the mirror to get us home."pulls out mirror" Oh no! Nicky: What's wrong? Alex: It's broken! Owen: How did that happen? Sparky: That might have been my fault, sorry. Alex: It's fine. Julian: You mean we're stuck here! Rocky: I've got an idea! "pulls out mirror phone" Alex: Who are you calling? Rocky: Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen. Owen: Why? Rocky: Hi! I was wondering if you could give me Baba Yaga?...Good. Julian: What is he doing? Alex: "shrugs shoulders" Rocky: Can you help us get back to Ever After High?...We were sent to another school through a magic mirror & now it's smashed...Why are you yelling at me?...Wait, don't hang up. Owen: It was a good try. Alex: Wait, Rocky give me your mirror. Rocky: How are you? Do you really think I keep a mirror with me at all times? Alex: You do. Rocky: "sighs & takes out mirror" Here. Alex: "takes mirror" Thanks. Julian: This is no time to be looking at yourself. Alex: That's not what I'm doing. Headless: Then what are you doing? Alex: Myron, Myron in my hand, wake up! Rocky: That was really loud in my ear! Alex: Sorry. Myron: What is it your highness. Alex: Can you use your magic to get us back at Ever After High. Myron: Why don't you use your magic? Alex: I'm not really good at teleporting. Myron: How can you not get back? Alex: Let's just say our flight was cancelled. Myron: Alright.(casts spell) "Alex & the fairytales disappear" Sparky: They were nice, hope they come to visit. Headless: That would be nice. Cut to Alex's dorm: Julian: Finally, we're back. Rocky: Let's never use magic mirrors ever again. Myron: Hey! Rocky: Sorry, not you. Alex: I agree with Rocky, if he didn't have his mirror, we would've been stuck there forever after. Owen: Yeah. Nicky: I didn't think it would get us into trouble, I shouldn't have read those words. Rocky: It's ok, we know you didn't mean to. Owen: We should head back to our dorms, it's getting late. Nicky: Right.(walks out) Rocky: I had enough adventuring for a while."walks out" Julian: Hey! Alex, can you remove this spell. Alex: Yeah, as long as you stop telling people's secrets. Julian: I promise. Alex: Good. "casts spell" Owen: Now get out. Julian: With pleasure."leaves" The End is never ending Characters Royals *Alex Charming *Rocky White *Julian Swan *Owen Croakington Rebels *Nicky Hatter Roybels *Myron Shards Adults *Baba Yaga *The White Queen(a.k.a Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen) *Headless Headmistress Bloodgood Monsters *Sparky Stein *Fang *Harry Wolf *Cleo De Nile II *Fishy Blue *Poltergeist Hauntington Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes